Gurdu
Gurdu is the creator deity in the ''Ninja Gaiden'' series, he is mentioned in the series' backstory relating to the creation of the universe. History In the beginning there was a great void of emptiness, then flowed a small inconsistency in the nothing; a non existent afraid of its own non existence."In the beginning, a great inconsistency flowed out into the nothing; a nothing that was afraid of its own nothingness." -The Book of Genesis, Ninja Gaiden Eventually this inconsistency sprang out other incongruent forms, and they would all coalesced to form Gurdu, the first Deity."...eventually it coalesced into the shape of the first Deity, Gurdu" -The Book of Genesis, Ninja Gaiden Through Gurdu came the creation of the universe; all the energy and matter within it, as Gurdu also gave them function and order from out of the chaos and disorder."Gurdu gave birth to all elements, and provided them with order and function." -The Book of Genesis, Ninja Gaiden Now Gurdu's universe was in an ideal harmonic state and would be for a long time. However out in a remote area, far from where Gurdu had organized energy and matter with laws of physics, existed a territory of chaos, forgotten by Gurdu after the creation. In this area of chaos formed an instinctual fear, over many aeons it began to take shape and form into a consciousness."In a remote area of space from where Gurdu provided order, there existed the territory of a chaos formed from elements without shape. This chaos, which had been forgotten during the blessings of Gurdu, existed at first as only a instinctual fear, but eventually the chaos began to take shape and a consciousness was formed within it." -The Book of Genesis, Ninja Gaiden At first this consciousness was just a small envious presence, but as it grew it became a Hatred, which in turn introduced hate and evil into the universe."At first this was just a small envious presence, but eventually it grew and became clearer. This marked the appearance of the Hatred." -The Book of Genesis, Ninja Gaiden Thriving in the chaos region, this Hatred evolved and grew further, until it reached the level of a Deity. From this point on, it would be known as The Demon, Vigoor: Deity of Destruction, first Evil Deity and ancestor of all Evil Deities."The chaotic nature of the Hatred further evolved it, bringing it to the level of a Deity. Thus, the ancestor of all Evil Deities, Vigoor, came into being, and the first conflict was set into motion." -The Book of Genesis, Ninja Gaiden In this first conflict between good and evil, Vigoor had begun to devour Gurdu's universe of law and order, including the territory containing earth, recreating these territories into twisted chaotic worlds. During this time the earth became a hellish world, as endless solar and lunar eclipses blackened the skies. The earth constantly shook and split, vortexes filled the skies, seas dried up only to flood into existence again as intense winds swept everything. The evil fires burned down all of existence, even ignoring the concept of time."The ancestor of all Evil Deities, Vigoor, began to devour the territory of Gurdu, beginning at its center. During endless solar and lunar eclipses, the earth shook and split, the seas dried up only to flood into existence again, and intense winds swept over everything and fires burned down all of existence, ignoring even the concept of time itself." -The Book of the Evil Deities, Ninja Gaiden Gurdu lost strength and weakened as Vigoor destroyed Gurdu's territories of order and function. Eventually this unending destruction of Gurdu's creation became too much, causing Gurdu's body to split into four parts. With each part becoming a Deity itself, and each one controlling one of the four functions of Sentiment, Wisdom, Immorality and Creation."Then, a great change occurred. During the throes of the unending destruction, the body of Gurdu himself split into fourths. Each part became a Deity itself, controlling Sentiment, Wisdom, Immorality, and Creation." -The Book of the Evil Deities, Ninja Gaiden The Deity controlling Sentiment would later be known as Raptor, while the Deity controlling Wisdom would be known as Wolf, the Deity controlling Immorality would be later known as Devil, and the Deity controlling Creation would come to be known as Serpent. Eventually they would all come together and restore the world with function and order, as their parent Gurdu had previously done before them."Eventually they would come together to restore shape to the world again, but in their panic-stricken state after their birth they still had little power." -Book of the Evil Deities, Ninja Gaiden Powers and Abilities *'Omnificence': Gurdu has a near-unlimited power being able to create an entire universe and through it's "offspring", life. References Gallery CNG1 Diety Finished Demon.jpg|NG1: Demon, Deity of Destruction _cNG1_Diety_Finished_Devil.jpg|NG1: Devil, Deity of Immortality _cNG1_Diety_Finished_Raptor.jpg|NG1: Raptor, Deity of Sentiment _cNG1_Diety_Finished_Serpent.jpg|NG1: Serpent, Deity of Creation _cNG1_Diety_Finished_Wolf.jpg|NG1: Wolf, Deity of Wisdom Category:Characters Category:Mythology